


Finale

by xxc2207xx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxc2207xx/pseuds/xxc2207xx
Summary: Kating-kati na magpropose si Seungcheol at takot na takot din sya dahil baka mawala nya yung singsing. Pero bat parang laging mainit ulo ni Jeonghan sa kanya ng mga nakaraang araw?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> haha la lang hhahha ilang araw na kasing nasa isip ko Finale ng Day6 plus JeongCheol hihi

“Baby ko... bat simangot ka na naman? Gusto mo milk tea tska isaw?” Lambing ni Seungcheol sa boyfriend na si Jeonghan. Hindi naman sumagot si Jeonghan pero patuloy lang syang sumisimangot habang nag-cecellphone. “Hayyy sige na. Mag order lang ako para happy ka na. Okay?” Lambing ni Cheol. “Wag kang aalis jan sa tabi ko!” Painis na sagot ni Jeonghan. Napangiti lang naman si Seungcheol. _hay.... ang mood swings nga naman ni Yoon Jeonghan... kaya ko mahal tong demonyitang to eh.._

Halos 30 minutes nang nakahiga lang si Jeonghan sa lap ni Seungcheol. 

Sa isip nya...

 _bat ba hindi ako makahanap ng timing para mag propose?_

_Uggghhh this is supposed to be easy._

_Hayop talaga yang si Soonyoung, sabi nya trust the timing._

_Punyeta sya baka abutan na kami ng kwarenta wala pa rin ako mahanap na timing._

“Ahhh bwisit!!!!!” Napalakas na sabi ni Jeonghan sabay tayo. Nagulat naman si Cheol at hinatak ang kamay ni Jeonghan. “Jeonghan, ilang araw nang parang mainit ang ulo mo sakin. May nagawa ba ako?” Malumanay pero ramdam ni Jeonghan ang sakit sa boses ni Cheol. “W-wala.. dami lang gumugulo sa isip ko.” Sagot lang ni Jeonghan. “Hmmmm... sige baby. Uwi na lang muna ako sa apartment. Para lumamig na ulo mo ako ata rason bat wala ka sa mood eh.” Malungkot pero nakangiting sabi ni Seungcheol. Jeonghan wanted to stop him and pull him into a tight hug pero naisip nya bigla na baka eto yung need nya para mapag-planuhan ung proposal. Kaya hinayaan lang nya si Cheol umalis.

***

Buong magdamag nagisip si Jeonghan para sa proposal. 

_flash mob?_

_Garden set-up?_

_Restaurant?_

_Friends and fam in my house?_

_Maaksidente kaya ako kunwari?_

Pero hindi parin makapili si Jeonghan. “It needs to be perfect. Seungcheol only deserves the best marriage proposal in the world.” Jeonghan said to himself kaya patuloy ang pag susulat nya sa notebook at pagpunit ng pages na hindi nakaka satisfy ng standards nya.

***

Seungcheol was dumbfounded when Jeonghan just let him go home. Hindi nya maikakaila na nakaramdam sya ng takot na baka sawa na sa kanya si Jeonghan? Pero he erased the idea from his mind right away. They’ve been together for 4 years and mas sigurado pa sya sa pagmamahal ni Jeonghan for him than the possibility of not waking up tomorrow. Hindi perfect ang relasyon nila pero it was the only thing that Seungcheol is sure of in this world. Kaya pinagpatuloy na lang nya ang pag-iisip ng proposal plan.

Kinabukasan, Seungcheol woke up missing Jeonghan more than ever. You know those days na gigising ka with so much love and admiration for one person? Yun ang naramdaman ni Seungcheol. Yung mismong pagmulat ng mata nya, napamura sya. “Putangina, ano pa bang dapat ko planuhin? Si Jeonghan na nag-iisang tumatawa sa corny jokes ko. Si Jeonghan na nagagalit sakin kapag dinadala ko sa mamahaling restaurant kasi isaw lang daw gusto nya. Tangina, si Jeonghan. Gusto ko na sya makasama habang buhay.” 

Kaya naman at 7AM, naghanap sya kung san sya makakabili ng isaw ng manok. Halos tatlong oras na pero at last, nakahanap sya. Bumili na rin sya ng favorite milk tea ni Jeonghan. Nilagay nya lahat sa isang box kasama ang engagement ring at isang piraso ng papel. Kung hindi man sya pag buksan ni Jeonghan, iiwan lang nya sa pintuan 'to at makikita rin naman ni Jeonghan. Gusto lang nya ipaalam kay Jeonghan na sya lang ang gusto nya makasama habang-buhay and Seungcheol is ready to accept whatever Jeonghan’s answer is.

Nakakapitong doorbell na si Seungcheol pero di pa rin binubuksan ni Jeonghan ang pinto. He decided to put down the box on Jeonghan’s front door and sent him a message before leaving.

***

Jeonghan enjoyed his shower more than expected as he had his music on maximum volume. Pagkatapos maligo, agad nyang chineck ang cellphone para tignan kung may message si Cheol.

_Baby ko... hindi ko alam kung anong nangyayari sayo. Pero lagi mong tandaan ha? Mahal na mahal na mahal kita kahit ibebenta mo pa ako sa aliens kapag wala ka na pera tska kahit kinulayan mo ng yellow green yung buhok ko before graduation pictorial ko. Hinding hindi mababawasan kahit onti pagmamahal ko sayo. Kasi ikaw ang buhay ko. Pahinga ka ah? Iniwan ko sa door mo yung comfort food mo. Call me when you need someone to vent out to, or a movie buddy. Andito lang ako lagi Baby ko. I’m not going anywhere...”_

***sent 2 minutes ago***

“SHIT!” Malakas na sigaw ni Jeonghan. 

All this time, they were right. 

The perfect timing will come. Pero ang mali ni Jeonghan. He kept waiting for it, well in fact, all timing with Seungcheol is perfect. From their 2nd year in college until now, bawat araw with Cheol is the perfect time to propose. Because it is Seungcheol. He is Jeonghan’s home. Naiiyak na dinial ni Jeonghan ang number ni Seungcheol. He felt so stupid. Gusto na nyang sabihin kay Seungcheol na kung papayag sya papakasalan sya ni Jeonghan kahit ngayon din. 

_Jeonghan: Baby...  
Seungcheol: baby??? Bat umiiyak ka? Anong nangyari?  
Jeonghan: nasaan ka? Baby ko nasaan ka?  
Seungcheol: tangina Jeonghan wag ka umiyak nang ganyan baka sumabog puso ko... ano bang nangyayari? Pabalik na ako jan sa unit mo wag mo ibaba phone naglalakad na ako—_

Hindi na natuloy ni Seungcheol ang sasabihin dahil nakita na nya si Jeonghan na papalapit sa kanya at umiiyak. 

He immediately hugged his boyfriend and asked him what is wrong. Hindi sumagot si Jeonghan pero Seungcheol was shocked when he suddenly knelt to the ground.

"Choi Seungcheol. Una sa lahat, pasensya na sa init ng ulo ko these past few days. Di ko kasi alam pano ibibigay sayo yung marriage proposal na deserve mo. You deserve the world baby ko. Ikaw ang pinaka-magandang bagay na nangyari sa buhay ko. Kahit anong isip ang gawin ko, I don’t know what I ever did to be blessed by your love. Kaya please give me the rest of our lifetime to prove to you how you mean the world to me. I love you baby ko, cheoliebooboo baby love ko. Will you marry me?” Naluluha pa rin si Jeonghan habang binuksan ang box at inintay sumagot si Seungcheol. 

“Turn around, buksan mo yung box.” Sabi lang ni Cheol, which made Jeonghan nervous. 

_am I getting rejected?_

Pero sinunod lang nya at binuksan ang box. Pag-bukas nya, nakita nya ang isaw, his favorite milk tea and their first Polaroid pic with Seungcheol’s yellow green hair. Sa tabi nun ay isang maliit na box. Binuksan ni Jeonghan ang maliit na box at nakita nya ang maliit na papel na may nakasulat.

_“my hanniebooboo baby love, will you please be my finale? 💍”_

Tuluyan nang napaiyak si Jeonghan habang niyakap naman sya ni Seungcheol habang tumatawa, “Enough yes na ba yan baby?” 

**Author's Note:**

> sksjsks ayun.
> 
> Naisip ko lang how most of us lost so much time waiting for the perfect time. Well in fact, it never needs to be perfect. We just need someone who will make every moment worth it.


End file.
